


Summoned but not Controlled

by AryeHinode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Demons, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Horcruxes, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryeHinode/pseuds/AryeHinode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been taken, changed, and after escaping had to learn how to live again. 400 years later she is summoned by a snake-human hybrid to accomplish a task. Will she follow his demands, or her own desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Although I will not be going into graphic detail, there is some mention of rape, torture, and illegal experimentation so if these are not your cup of tea than I would suggest not reading this. There may also be such details at a later time.  
> >>This story is a work in progress being created by a plot bunny that keeps bouncing all over the place. I removed the girls name for reasons that will be made clear in the coming chapters (yes, there will be more of them...soon). I will also be playing with the point of view as well as my use of 'she' and 'I'. The only relationships that are currently set in stone are those marked, but there will be several mentioned through out the story.

She had been taking a walk, never having caused anyone to wish violence on her. As she got closer to her home a dark colored van pulled up and several men clad in black grabbed her. She knew screaming was pointless, as she did not have any neighbors for several blocks. Struggling was useless, but she tried anyway, and the last thing that went through her mind was 'I hope they kill me quickly, I don't much care for pain.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blinking never hurt so much before. 'Where am I?' Looking around, it was clearly not home anymore. 'I am not liking the looks of this.'  
She was in a concrete room with no windows and only one door. She was chained to the wall by her ankles and wrists. It felt like her head was filled with cotton; memories were hard to grasp.  
It seemed like hours, though it could have been minutes, when someone entered through the lone door and he was just intimidating enough that she knew he was not going to offer her tea or biscuits.  
"So, you're finally awake are you? It's about time." He had a gruff sort of gravelly voice, and what looked like a permanent scowl on his rugged face. Another man came in behind him, he wore a white lab coat ('perhaps he is a doctor or scientist?') carrying a covered tray. "Hello young lady. You have been chosen to be a part of our experiment and we will start with taking blood." She was confused. "I didn't sign up for any experiment." Both men chuckled, though the gruff man's sounded cruel.  
"Never the less," the doctor (scientist?) continued, "you have been chosen. We are trying to create the most controllable, powerful, and immortal soldiers ever to exist. So, during this experiment you will be pushed to your physical and emotional limits, and then pushed beyond them. If you survive, you will be more powerful than even a demon."  
The smile on his face indicated he was quite pleased with himself, though I was unsure what exactly he was pleased about.  
"Normally, we would place you into one of the three groups; the entertainment group (I learned later it was where their test subjects endure sexual abuse), the endurance group (also known as torture), or the experiment group. Unfortunately, we have yet to have the results we are looking for, so you will be the first to join our new fourth group, which is a combination of the three." Again he sported a pleased grin, and I was starting to think he was not mentally sound. It was at that moment when what he actually said registered. The gruff man started getting closer to me and I wanted to shrink away, but I was already up against the wall. I thought back to my church lessons, and prayed with all my might for deliverance. Little did I know that no one was coming for me, and I would have to escape on my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several years later, and the experiments were still being done. I had forgotten how many people had touched me, both for their own pleasure and to deliver pain. My hair was a very different color than it used to be. Where I used to sport shoulder length dark, almost black, hair it was now down to my bum and a very light, almost white, brown; a similar change had been done to my eyes, where they were once dark brown they are now an amethyst purple. So many changes have occurred with my body, that if I were to look into a mirror I fear I would not recognize myself. That same scientist has come and gone over and over always with something new to inject into my blood stream. Each injection causes more pain than any of their tortures ever could. I have stopped praying for deliverance and instead have prayed for death, as it is quite clear I will not be receiving any help from 'on high'.  
"How do you feel to day Song Bird?" They started calling me that when they found out I could sing. I had been trying to soothe a fellow test subject that clearly wasn't going to live much longer. Now, they have a habit of forcing me to sing for them when they grow bored.  
The scientist looks at me expectantly, still under the delusion that I will one day actually answer any of his questions. I simply look at him till he gives up, gives me his new concoction, and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They turned me into a child!!! I look about 3 or 4 years old! What possible use could a child be to them?  
The scientist comes back with a few others, also in the white coats, and they start pointing and gesturing to each other. My hearing is extremely good now, too good really, but I don't understand the terms they are using so I tune them out. Although, I couldn't help but hear them say that I could 'entertain' the others while they figured out how to fix me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally escaped. They put a new guard in charge of my torture and the idiot obviously did not know that I was stronger than all the guards put together, they have to use enchanted shackles to keep me restrained (odd way to find out magic is real, but the idea still boggles the mind). He ignored the warnings and thought he was actually dealing with a child. Naturally, I killed them all. The scientist died slowly, but they ALL died.  
I watched the building burn to the ground, listening to the screams of those I left hanging from the ceiling. Once there is nothing but ashes left, I turn and run into the woods to start a new life for myself.


	2. Finding Safety

Why did no one ever mention that living off the land was so hard? The animals feel my demon energy before I can get even 30ft close to them. Two weeks of freedom and I still had not been able to eat anything; fishing would have been ideal if I could keep it down for longer than 10 minutes. The hunger was intense, and with feline ears and a tail the humans were not likely to be very helpful; that and I had no clothes.

As I tried to figure out what to do with my current predicament I felt the energy of another demon nearby. ‘Perhaps they will be willing to help me?’ She followed her senses to a clearing in the woods. Standing before me were three male demons and one female.  
“Hello” I was feeling a little foolish as I realized I didn’t know HOW to ask for help. Did I just ask if they would be willing to help me hunt, or did I ask about local demon settlements?  
“Well, well, a little demon lost in the woods? Whatever will we do with her?” The grin the tallest male was sporting looked far too much like the ones the human males used before I was forced to ‘entertain’ them. I took a step back when I noticed similar looks on all of their faces, even the female’s.  
“Excuse me, I thought you were someone else. Good day.” I did a little head bob and turned to leave only to bump into the legs of the second tallest male.  
“You can’t leave yet. We are in the mood for a bit of fun, and we just happen to enjoy ‘playing’ with the children.” That salacious grin was back and I felt like a stone had dropped into my empty stomach.  
Before he could reach for me, I dashed back into the trees with the others hot on my heels.  
‘Please just let me find some place safe; that’s all I want is some place safe.’  
A flash of light blinded me for a moment.

“Well, hello little one. I admit I have never met an heir that looked like you before. What is your name?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salazar Slytherin was just reading in his rooms when a familiar light flashed into the room. He stood up and looked over the back of the sofa to get a look at the heir who had been in such great need that Hogwarts was able to bring them to him. She was small, perhaps two or three years of age (and the very thought that one so young was in such incredible need infuriated him). She had little feline ears atop her head, with a lightly striped tail flicking quickly.  
“Well, hello little one. I admit I have never met an heir that looked like you before. What is your name?”  
Bright purple eyes looked up at him warly and filled with fear, which was quickly becoming confusion.  
“Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?”  
Salazar was pleased with the questions as they showed a level of intelligence he wasn’t expecting from one so young.  
“You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts brought you here because you had a great need for safety, and I am your ancestor Salazar Slytherin one of the founders of Hogwarts.”  
If anything his answer confused her even more. She had never heard of Hogwarts or Slytherin.

“Now, child, would you tell me your name?” She looked up at him and saw he had kind, warm eyes that made her feel that she could trust this man.  
“I do not have a name.” To say he was surprised by her answer would be a gross understatement.  
Just as he was about to respond he heard the child’s stomach growl rather loudly. He frowned and looked a little closer at her to realize that the child was far too thin and clearly hadn’t had a proper meal in some time.  
“Let’s get you something to eat shall we? Can you tell me the last time you had eaten?”  
When he did not receive an answer he looked back at her from where he had been heading to the table and saw that the fear had returned to her eyes.  
“You need not fear me, child; I will not hurt you.” Her eyes widened slightly, but he did gain a small nod for his statement; though whether it was for simple confirmation that she had heard or if she had understood remained to be seen.  
“What do you want me to do for my food, sir?” Her voice quivered lightly and she seemed to be afraid of the answer, which made Salazar wonder what she had been forced to do for her food in the past.  
“Nothing. I will not require favors from you for food, clothing, warmth, or any other necessity. I am offering them to you freely, you may reject them if you wish; though I hope you won’t.”

She seemed to struggle with the concept of gaining such things without some sort of favor being fulfilled, but nodded, paused for a moment, then said in a very small voice, “Two weeks.”  
“Two weeks?” She looked at him and in that same small voice, “I have not eaten in over two weeks.”  
He blanched slightly. To think that someone would keep basic sustenance from a child for more than a day was already difficult to fathom. “Well, in that case you will need something easy to digest and that is light on the stomach. So, would you like soup or porridge?” Her hopeful look when he mentioned giving her food broke his heart a little.  
“Porridge sounds nice. May I have raisins in it?” The way she flinched ever so slightly told him she had not meant to make the raisins request; at least not out loud.  
“Certainly, I shall call the house elves.” The confused look he received told him that she hadn’t the slightest clue what a ‘house elf’ was. “They are little creatures, about your height actually, that do the cooking and cleaning around here.” She seemed to accept this information, though a little dubiously, and looked at him expectantly.

“Kinkle.” ‘Elves seem to pick the strangest names for their offspring.’ A small ‘pop’ noise alerted him to the elves arrival. “Master Slytherin calls for Kinkle?” “Yes, this child has not eaten in some time, so we will need a small bowl of porridge, with raisins, and a small glass of milk. Stay light on the cream for the porridge, and only use honey for sweetener as her stomach will most likely not appreciate regular sugar right now.” The elf looked at the child in question, looked back at Lord Slytherin, nodded and popped out to fulfill the order.

“Now, my dear, would you like to find something to wear first or bathe first?”  
Her eyes widened again, but only for a moment this time, and she seemed to be giving it some consideration. “I would like to get clean, please?” “Certainly. There is a bathing room through that door and it will be the first door on your left. You are welcome to anything you may find in there. You may call for me if you have need, and you have my word that I will not touch you in any way that you do not approve.” She seemed to gain relief from his oath, of which Salazar was pleased.

As she turned to enter the room he called out to her, “Before you go, what would you like me to call you?” She looked at him, than shrugged. She couldn’t remember if she had been given a name at birth. The scientist said that she had once been human, but she could not remember such a time. The first memory she possessed was waking up in that cell. She had always been called either by her number or ‘Song Bird’. 

“You may call me whatever you please, sir.” He seemed to contemplate that before making some sort of decision. “I think I shall call you Amarilla. Do you like it?” He gained a small smile from his new ward as well as a quiet little “yes” before a light blush ghosted across her cheeks in a bashful manner. She quickly ducked into the room for her bath, which made Salazar chuckle lightly. 

As he reached down for his book, he heard a gentle voice say “Sir, how do I get the water?” He chuckled again and went to help his new ward. He decided in that moment that he was going to keep her for the foreseeable future.


	3. Getting Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have not posted here in some time. For the most part it was because the thought bunny for this story decided to take a nap, and only just woke up. Some job frustrations, moving to a new state, and the death of my ex-step-father were also contributing factors. I plan for this to be a fairly long story, and have already been working on the next few chapters. Thank you for your patience.

“Alright, my dear, do you feel up to eating now?” Amarilla looked at him, than to the table where the promised porridge was sitting. She nodded gently and crawled up into the chair.  
I had enjoyed my little bubble bath. All the bubbles were different colors, and each color came with a different scent. The green ones smelled like pine, the red ones smelled like strawberries, the purple ones like some kind of flower, and the orange ones smelled like apples for some reason. They even took on different shapes, like horses, snakes, lions, different birds, monkeys, some four-legged thing that Salazar said was a badger, and little fish. I doubt I have ever had this much fun in a bath before.  
“Now, be careful, the food is quite hot so you may want to start by drinking some of the milk while it cools a bit.” Salazar looked on with fondness at the little girl who was looking longingly at the porridge sitting in front of her. He looked on with curiosity when she seemed to be trying to concentrate on her finger, which gave a spark or two, before gently touching the side of her bowl. He noticed how there was now less steam coming off the food then there had been a moment ago.  
“What did you do, little one?” I looked at him with a light blush creeping across my cheeks. “I figured out how to make things a little colder when I focus on my fingertip.”  
“So, you can do wandless magic.” Salazar was intrigued. ‘Perhaps I can teach her how to do more.’ “What else can you do?” Amarilla blushed a little harder before saying, again in her tiny voice, “I can make small fires, break locks on doors, stop people from moving for a short time, and make small things float.” Salazar was suitably impressed with her skill, though he was getting the feeling she was older than she appeared. “How old are you, Amarilla?” She blinked a few times before she whispered, “I don’t know how old I am, though I know I am older than I look.” She seemed to be uncomfortable with the question. “It’s alright, Amarilla, I was simply curious as your speech seems more advanced than one of your apparent age should be capable.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Amarilla had eaten Salazar put her to bed for some much needed rest. He sat himself in his armchair by the fire and contemplated his new ward. He had no doubt the girl had yet to notice that he was not a living person. The spells that allowed him and the other founders to leave their portraits with corporeal bodies were not only powerful, but Rowena had invented them herself. They had no plans to share these spells with anyone, as they could be reversed or used for nefarious purposes. Salazar supposed he should inform the others of the new development.  
Standing, he stepped into his portrait and traveled to Godric’s rooms. He found his lover reading on the sofa. “Godric may I come in?” The red haired man looked up with a smile, immediately recognizing Salazar’s voice. “Sure Sals. What do you need?” Salazar stepped through the painting into the room and gave his lover a quick kiss in greeting. “An heir has arrived in my rooms. She is very young in appearance, but I am under the impression that she is older than she looks. She has recollection of her name, so I have named her Amarilla.” Godric was taking in all the new information with a smile.  
It was clearly written on his face that he wanted to meet his new ward, “I am sorry Godric, but she was quite frightened when she arrived, and is a bit skittish. I am going to wait and ease her into the idea of meeting others before bringing any of you over to see her. I don’t want to frighten her needlessly.”  
Godric was obviously on the verge of a pout, but he nodded his understanding. “Alright Sals, but are you going to show her around the castle? With the students gone for the summer there shouldn’t be anyone around.” Salazar looked at him thoughtfully. “Yes, that is a splendid idea. She will likely enjoy the magic seen around the castle, and it may prove useful in easing her into the idea of meeting you and the others.” Salazar leaned in and kissed his lover once more, though this time he allowed the kiss to deepen. Godric was more than happy to prolong the kiss. They deepened the kiss, causing moans to erupt from both of them. Godric put his arms around Salazar’s neck pressing their bodies close together. Salazar encircled Godric’s waist with his arms pushing them even closer together. They pulled their mouths apart just the barest amount to breathe. Panting lightly, they kissed a few more times before Godric pulled away, grabbed Salazar’s hand, and led him back to his bedroom. Salazar did not bother putting up any sort of resistance, and followed him willingly into the other room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amarilla woke in a room she didn’t recognize. She was just about to panic when she remembered what had happened. ‘So, I am in a school for magic, and it has enough power to pull me away from danger. Where was this power when I was in the cell? Was it blocked somehow? Maybe one of the injections made me the heir Salazar was talking about.’ She had so many questions bouncing around in her head that it took a while for her to realize that there were no other sounds at all. She hesitantly ventured out into the main room, only to find it empty. She decided to take this opportunity to investigate her new surroundings.  
There were bookshelves long the wall leading towards a door to the right, with a painting of a chair with a little table next to it and a pile of books on top to the left of the door. She moved past the painting which lead to a fireplace. There was another door to the left of the fireplace, though it had a bit of a hallway right before the door, and the hallway seemed to tilt downwards slightly. To the left of the second door was the bathroom, another bookcase, and then the room she had just come from.  
In front of the fire place was a couch with one armchair on either side; and a glass coffee table in front. The furniture was all done in a dark wood, and the fabric was a dark green. There were silver accents on the armchairs and the sofa, but not on the bookcases. The walls appeared to be stone, and the room was lit by the combined efforts of a few wall sconces and the fireplace. Oddly enough, though the room seemed to be a bit dark, it had a comfortable feel to it. Still, she didn’t much want to be alone just now.  
“Mister Salazar?” there was no answer to her call, though that could be due to the low volume her voice had taken. She took a breath and decided to be a bit louder. “Mister Salazar!?”  
Enjoying the afterglow of their activities, Salazar was on the verge of dozing off when he heard his name being called form the other room. Realizing that his ward was likely looking for him, he quickly dressed and got back into his painting to travel back to his quarters. Sure enough, when he looked into his rooms he saw the little girl standing just behind the sofa. “I am here little one.”  
She jumped at the noise, and quickly looked towards the sound. Standing in the painting was Salazar. Her surprise at a talking painting was the not nearly as profound as the surprise she felt when he stepped out of that painting. Her eyes went wide, and she was wondering if running back into her room would be a good idea or not.  
Salazar put his hands up, palms out, and spoke in a gentle tone. “Don’t be afraid, I will not hurt you. Yes, I am a portrait, but I am not a ghost.” He knelt down and extended his hand towards her. At first Amarilla did not move, but she bolstered what little courage she had, and took his hand. It was just as warm as it had been earlier, and he still smelled the same. Though it did explain why he smelled so strongly of paint. She gave a tentative smile, and he returned that smile. ‘Perhaps gaining her trust will not be as hard as I had thought.’


End file.
